


Dawn Kiss

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes greeting morning like this isn't too bad





	Dawn Kiss

Their work was best conducted at night there was no way around that Dick knew that. Batman’s famous quote was not for show. Dick knew how things were and through Bruce he learned how pretty Gotham could be at night. Mostly because of Bruce but he had come to learn the night in his own way. He had come to love Bruce in his own way. He had fun in the night with Bruce and on his own but the best times for him were always the ones with him by Bruce’s side and that would never change for either of them. Even though Bruce would not admit it.

They were older than when they first began, different roads travelled and all of that and Dick was fine with that. What never got old though was Bruce’s fumbling to invite him anywhere. It was as cute as it had been when Bruce had asked Nightwing to tag along with a just in case. Dick had given Bruce some slack because he knew how much effort it took Bruce even though he acted as though it was nothing. Dick knew him better though. Back then he had smiled to himself and laughed inwardly. These days he just hid his grin and tagged along without much teasing. Not too much but still some.

A good’s night work in Gotham called for a celebration of some sorts. Dick had expected to be driven back to the cave. Some tea with Alfred while he did his reports then he could bully Bruce to be before seven but to be driven up the hill in the Batmobile was a nice surprise too. He already knew what Bruce’s intentions were so he hoped out without any fuss and joined Bruce on the hood of the car. The night’s sky had some blue and yellow. It was after five but dawn was coming as it always did.

He leaned against Bruce’s shoulder and hid his smile as they sat in silence. A cooldown to a day’s work was nice. Very nice and he was happy about that. He thought nothing of it as time ticked on only to startle at Bruce’s hand that wrapped around him. His glance up found Bruce already watching him and he was unable to help himself. he reached up while Bruce leaned down.

After such a hard night work the kiss was sweet and everything that Dick knew that he needed. A soft press of lips, gentle and sweet that continued on with tongue being added. They pulled back to catch their breaths both their lips wet. Bruce’s hand was under his chin keeping him tilted up watching him.

In the suit or out Bruce was always a compelling man. Dick turned so he could face Bruce properly and instead was dragged into the man’s lap. He pressed a laugh against Bruce’s shoulder before he turned for another kiss. Being in Bruce’s lap like this while they kissed was a heady experience. He became aware of Bruce’s trailing hand when he felt the press against the hidden zip. He smiled into Bruce’s kiss before he pulled away with a soft nip as Bruce brought the zipper down. Fair was fair so Dick relieved him of the cape and then the first set of chest armour.

He was back in Bruce’s arms kissing him and taking over the kiss when Bruce cupped him between the legs. Dick spread them and continued the kiss and Bruce kneaded him to hardness through the suit and the cup. He was barely focused on the kiss, more gasping than anything else.

Bruce flipped them on the car, lay Dick gently on his back before he dragged off the last parts of Dick’s suit to leave him bare. Dick would have said something if he had not felt Bruce’s tongue on his cock right after. He moaned loudly as Bruce licked his quivering cock.

He shoved his hands onto the cowl in an attempt to ground himself and at least control Bruce when Bruce sucked him down to the hilt and began to wreck him with his mouth. Dick whined at the way his cock became so sensitive. He tried to twist away when the pleasure became too much to no avail.

His hands grasped his own hair when Bruce bobbed quick, fast and messy until Dick’s mouth could only beg in hoarse whispers. It shocked him when his hands reached down for Bruce they found soft hair and not the cowl. Blue eyes watching him instead of the mask. It shocked him away from orgasm for a few seconds before his shaky hands reached towards his own mask. A few simple steps and his mask was dropped somewhere to the side.

Bruce gave his cock one last hard suck that made Dick’s entire body twitch violently before he climbed back up Dick’s body unbuckling the suit and checking pockets. The lube was no surprise and the feel of Bruce naked against him had him wrapping his arms and legs around him before he drew Bruce down for a kiss. He tasted like Dick’s precum and underneath it was Bruce’s taste that he sought out hungrily.

Bruce’s naked hands slid between his legs, prompted Dick to spread them as Bruce lay over him. Dick moaned and twisted under Bruce as Bruce teased him with one slick finger. Teased his opening by just rubbing it before he slowly slid his finger inside. Dick gasped at the feeling before Bruce’s kiss swept him up again.

One finger teased him until it was too stretching him with their slickness. Dick moved under the soft movements under Bruce his gut tense with anticipation. His cock leaked where it was trapped against Bruce’s own but what Dick wanted was more of Bruce. The removal of Bruce’s fingers and the placement of his cock instead was the best way to let him know that. Dick hissed when Bruce pushed inside him. Bruce was big and thick as always and it always took a few seconds of adjustment. They pressed their foreheads together as they waited for the adjustment.

Bruce’s hand was on his cock as they thrust together. Dick drowned under the feeling of pleasure from Bruce’s hand on his wet cock and from Bruce’s cock and his deep thrusts. His eyes slid open when Bruce pulled away from the kiss to groan into his shoulder when he shuddered and came. Dick’s breath caught when before his eyes were all the colours of the dawn as he shuddered right along with Bruce and came into his hand.


End file.
